emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2130 (5th November 1996)
Plot Ned is surprised that Jack has accepted Frank's offer, but Jack tells him that he has changed his mind as Frank has lowered the offer by £30,000. He is not prepared to compromise. Sarah warns him that Frank may lower it further. Biff is posting off his job applications. He tells Seth that he is prepared to move down South if necessary. Seth doesn't know how Betty will react when she finds out that the wedding has been postponed and Biff and Linda may be moving. Chris is talking to Frank about Biff. He persuades Frank to put him on a short term contract - a sort of probationary period. Frank likes the idea as it makes him look considerate, but at the same time he can sack Biff when he wants. Chris just wants power over Linda. Frank has put his offer for Emmerdale Farm in writing and asks Chris to deliver it. Butch tells Zak and Marlon that it is the first time in years that he and Sam have not been out with a guy on bonfire night. They spy the draymen at The Woolpack and Marlon makes Butch steal a crate of beer. Chris hands over the formal offer for the farm to Jack and Sarah. He reminds them that the offers will reduce as time goes on and that Jack is not getting any younger. Jack rips up the offer. Betty is wheeled into the tearoom by Seth. She cannot come back to work for a while, but intends to keep everyone around her busy. She gives Kathy a shopping list and Seth has his orders. Chris calls round to see Steve. He tries to provoke Rachel by telling Steve that Jack is ready to sell Emmerdale Farm and that the protest has been a waste of time. She walks out in disgust as Steve tells her to keep her private life out of the office. Sophie tries to interest Kim in James, but it is a waste of time. She is taking him for his monthly check up and wonders if Kim has any questions. She hasn't. Tina takes the opportunity to wind Kim up about Dave getting back with Kathy. Alan suspects that the Dingles stole the beer, but cannot prove it. Terry tells him to lift the ban on the security men. Rachel is accepting Steve's apology when Tina walks into the pub and spoils it. Kathy and Kim meet outside the post office. Kim has to reiterate to Kathy that she was the one who left Dave and that he will probably never make it to the altar with Kathy. Linda is uncomfortable when she finds Chris in the surgery. He tells her that he has managed to get Biff reinstated, but he expects something in return. Linda is saved from the awkward situation by the arrival of Zoe, but Chris warns her not to say anything to anyone as she will regret it. Zoe is pleased when she finds Chris in the surgery and he tells her that he has persuaded Frank to give Biff his job back. Linda is unenthusiastic. Zoe tells Chris that a local farmer, Fred Simpson, has heard about Kim's malpractice suit and is changing vets. Kathy drops some shopping off for Betty. She is in bed, but still ordering Seth around. Ned is worried about his future at Emmerdale Farm. Jack is still refusing to sell though. Chris makes Biff feel really grateful for getting him his job back. He tells him that Frank took a lot of persuading and also mentions that he would like to buy a wedding present for the happy couple and asks Biff to think of something up to the value of £200, obviously wanting his generous offer to get back to Linda. Marlon has sacked Acky. He thought that he was responsible for the theft of tools from the site, but the uncomfortable look from Zak suggests that he knows something about that. They are all planning their own fireworks party. Biff rushes to tell Seth about getting his job back. He finds him staring at the vacuum cleaner not knowing how to use it. Sophie is getting annoyed because it is her night off and Kim is nowhere to be seen to take over looking after James. Tina tells her that she should be prepared to work extra hours when required but Sophie goes off anyway and Tina is put out when Frank lets her. He suggests that he and Tina have a night out together and is disappointed when she tells him that she is staying in with her dad tonight. The Glovers are having a bonfire night party. The Sugdens are there along with Biff and Linda, Kathy, Dave and Alice. Jan tells Dave and Kathy that she is happy to see them back together. Frank is the only customer in the Woolpack. The Dingles have a bonfire at the quarry site. They miss Sam and send a rocket up in his honour. Frank sees Tina and Steve together. The security men and Mandy are having a good time dancing. Butch is jealous because Mandy is dancing with Marlon. He thinks that they should be keeping an eye on the protesters. Just as he starts to walk away, there is an explosion at the site. Cast Regular cast *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Steve Marchant - Paul Opacic *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Sophie Wright - Jane Cameron *James Tate - Jake Meays (uncredited) *Kim Tate - Claire King *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Farm - Yard and farmhouse kitchen *Main Street *Home Farm - Yard, hallway, office and sitting room *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *The Old School Tearooms - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Tate's Veterinary Surgery - Reception *Keepers Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Demdyke Quarry site *Holdgate Farm - Farmhouse hallway/stairs Notes *A girl who walks out of the phone box on Main Street appears uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes